


Antes de la tormenta

by Hessefan



Series: 1001 razones para odiarte [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Baratie Arc (One Piece), Friendship, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Fue ahí, en ese preciso instante, que Sanji se preguntó por primera vez -pero no última- qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando allí y qué diablos se suponía que estaba haciendo.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Extrañaba tanto este fandom! Necesitaba de ustedes; perdón por mi ausencia prolongada, estuve un par de meses por Centroamérica y para colmo en dicho viaje tuve la desgracia de quedar bajo la furia de una tormenta tropical con el pc portátil a cuestas u_u (y así perder _tooodo_ lo que tenía escrito), si a eso le sumamos mi enfermedad… _psss_ … llevo una eternidad sin escribir nada.
> 
>  
> 
>   1. Busqué en lo más recóndito de mi mente algún momento calmo entre estos dos antes del clásico y conocido trato al que nos tienen acostumbrados. Me pregunté, **¿en algún momento se llevaron bien?** Y si fue así, ¿cuándo? ¿cómo? **¿Y por qué dejarían de llevarse bien?** Al final acabé por buscar el manga, en el Baratie tenía que haber _algo_ , recordaba ligeramente que Zoro se iba después de la pelea con Mihawk, pero que antes de que llegara Krieg sí hubo momentos de calma. Dicho y hecho encontré que Luffy estuvo al menos dos días siendo mesero, ¡suficiente! Dame dos horas nada más y te hago un fic, así que dos días para plantear una interacción entre Sanji y Zoro era la gloria. De esta forma nació el fic que en realidad es una excusa para desarrollar algo que hace tiempo quería hacer… pero eso lo aclaro más abajo.
> 

> 
>  
> 
>   1. Tenía ganas de relatar pequeños momentos ZoSan o SanZo a lo largo de todas las sagas, pero tampoco tenía ganas de hacer un longfic calcando escenas ya híper mega conocidas, es por esta razón que me decanté por hacer **entregas** (de ahí el título principal), one shots que irán tocando distintos momentos de ellos como pareja (o algo parecido XD) **dentro del canon ya conocido** **.** Por separado van a ser one shots o historias cortas, sin embargo, al leerse todas juntas tendrá un sentido. También lo hago porque me está costando escribir y no quiero meterme de lleno con longfics (tengo uno empezado con el Germa 66 que no publico porque en verdad temo no terminarlo, así que prefiero ir poco a poco).
> 

> 
>  
> 
>   1. Tengan en cuenta que, por lo dicho anteriormente, no esperen encontrar de buenas a primeras un lemon con sexo a pelo XD. Admito que **está subido de tono** , porque tampoco es un fic de manitos sudadas, pero no es que Sanji un día se levantó y dijo “soy gay”. Y agárrense fuerte de lo que tengan más cerca porque si este es el comienzo no sé qué me espera a futuro ni cómo lo voy a lograr *se abanica desesperadamente con una revista*.
> 

> 
>  
> 
> Sin más espero que les guste, muchas gracias por seguir aguantándome y **perdón por tardar tanto en responder comentarios** **.** Mi economía anda muy mal como para poder arreglar la PC, me la paso pidiendo prestada (triste mi historia), pero sepan que tarde o temprano contesto; atesoro muchos sus reviews porque me dan ánimos para continuar haciendo algo que me apasiona, como lo es escribir, sin recibir un peso a cambio. Aunque suene un poco mal, y hasta perverso, ustedes son mi paga.
> 
>  

El destino de su belicosa relación podría haber sido muy distinto a como era en el presente de no ser por un pequeño -o gran- detalle que los dos buscaban recelosamente enterrar en su conciencia.

Si se detenían a rememorar el pasado podían hallar en sus mentes esos momentos en los que lograron congeniar. El problema radicaba en que desde el comienzo ninguno de los dos supo interpretar esa fascinación mutua.

Una admiración que crecería a la par de los elaborados y variopintos insultos que se dedicaban y que muchas veces eran motivo de risas para quien tuviera la fortuna de oírlos discutir hasta por lo más intrascendental. 

Si bien es innegable que cada Mugiwara posee habilidades dignas de alabanzas, ellos dos destacaban gracias al afán por superar al otro. Todo aquel que los veía interactuar creía con fervor que esos dos habían nacido para pelearse.

Era algo muy común que los demás tripulantes le aclararan al espectador de turno que ellos siempre se habían comportado así desde que se conocieron. No obstante, Zoro y Sanji sabían que eso no era del todo cierto.

Si se esforzaban un poco para recordarlo, reconocerían -no sin cierta gracia y espanto- que contrario a lo que sus compañeros pregonaban ellos sí habían sabido ser buenos amigos… o _algo_ que se le parecía bastante.

Pero tuvieron dificultades para fomentar ese vínculo; no supieron o en verdad no quisieron. Y no lo pretendieron porque esa admiración que sentían uno por el otro daba pie a otra clase de lazo.

Si en verdad se esmeraban un poco para encontrar razones valederas y no superficiales -como que el otro era un experto tocapelotas- que explicaran su relación en el presente, tenían que trasladarse al comienzo; al día cero de conocerse.

Fue casi de inmediato, solo que la flecha de cupido parecía haber estado envenenada.

Para Zoro fue ver al cocinero de ese barco dándole una soberana y merecida paliza a un marine; para Sanji fue la mera presencia de un espadachín que no necesitaba tarjeta de presentación.

El cazador de piratas no llevaba el mote en vano; era la clase de sujeto que inspiraba miedo, pero uno reverencial. No era el temor que saben desprender los matones de clase baja, que se valen de palabras, muecas y actitudes rudas para infundir pavor, por el contrario, ese espadachín no necesitaba hablar o mostrarse ante el mundo como un tipo duro para que uno lo supiera. Bastaba ver el negro de sus ojos para sentirse como una presa acorralada; era olerlo y sentirlo cerca suficiente para que cada célula del cuerpo despidiera una señal de peligro.

Sanji había conocido pocas personas así en su vida, una de ellas era Zeff.

Hasta Luffy, quien era muy fuerte, no se trataba de esa clase de sujetos que parecían tener un cartel invisible que decía «cuidado con la bestia, muerde».

Algo le quedó claro desde que lo conoció: ese espadachín sabía intimidar, y lo más loable es que parecía ser que ni el mismo Zoro era consciente de esa habilidad, adquirida de manera innata por la clase de vida que llevaba.

Si dejaban de lado esos detalles encomiables, había rasgos de sus personalidades que también les repateaba, pero eran mínimas en comparación.

En eso cavilaba Zoro mientras se quedaba dormido en la cubierta del Going Merry.

Desde su posición podía ver el enorme Baratie irguiéndose como un monstruo al lado de esa pequeña embarcación y, sobre lo alto, una única luz encendida.

—Lástima que sea tan baboso —se murmuró a sí mismo cuando ese farol se apagó y todo el mar se sumió en penumbras. Cerró los ojos abrazando un último pensamiento: “¿por qué _lástima_?”.

Lo cierto es que nadie es perfecto, algún defecto se debe de tener para ser un simple mortal. Zoro no se detuvo en los detalles más profundos de su consciencia; no se cuestionó, por ejemplo, por qué entretuvo sus horas de insomnio con la imagen de ese cocinero. Por lo general cuando se cruzaba con alguien fuerte se le guardaba alguna impresión, pero no solía regalarle a nadie que no fuera Mihawk tanto de su tiempo mental.

Y como si el destino quisiera darle alguna pista de lo que le aguardaba a futuro, al otro día despertó con esa misma imagen; pero no, no era una nueva obsesión, es que la voz del cocinero se había colado en sus sueños.

Alguna _cagada_ se había mandado Luffy, y esa fue la razón de tamaño grito. Sanji estaba regañándole por algo, no le quedó claro a Zoro ni tampoco le importó demasiado. Recién habían pasado veinticuatro horas del castigo impuesto a su capitán y como siguiera sumando días de trabajo se quedarían a vivir allí.

A veces, y solo porque no había nada más interesante para hacer en ese sitio, tanto él como Nami y Usopp trataban de darle una mano al chico de goma. Nada demasiado fuera de lo común: lavar algunos platos, limpiar luego de la hora de cierre o acomodar el salón.

El tirador prefería perder el tiempo pescando y era muy raro que la navegante ofreciera ayuda si no había algún beneficio material de por medio, así que a la larga terminaba siendo el espadachín quién más cooperaba con su capitán.

Zoro había puesto las sillas en orden y con tan solo eso sintió que ya había ayudado demasiado, por lo que se acercó a la cocina. Asomó la cabeza y husmeó para ver quién se hallaba todavía allí.

—¿Se puede pedir alcohol o ya…?  
—Cuando el Baratie cierra, cierra —fue la respuesta tajante de Sanji, pero de inmediato llegó a la conclusión de que solo quedaba él. Allí no estaba el jefe ni sus molestos compañeros— ¿Qué era lo que buscabas puntualmente? —cedió al final.  
—Sake. —Se quedó, porque por el gesto del cocinero de abrir la puerta bajo la alacena significaba alcohol gratis ya que esa era la reserva de los cocineros del lugar. Por lo general siempre debían pagar lo que consumían y Zoro era un tipo correcto en ese sentido— ¿Cuánto debo?  
—Nada… ya todos duermen.  
—¿No tendrás problemas con tu jefe si falta una botella?

El cocinero alzó los hombros con despreocupación y giró para seguir guardando las sobras dentro de recipientes herméticos, pero al ver que el espadachín permanecía en el sitio como dubitativo de abrirla decidió aclararlo.

—Esa botella es de mi reserva, además el trato es con tu capitán…—No dejaba de lado que ese tipo era el que más cooperaba con el nuevo mesero— ustedes están trabajando gratis.  
—Si a acomodar sillas le llamas trabajar —murmuró el espadachín consiguiendo una sonrisa de lado por parte del muchacho. Ese gesto común le llevó a querer compartir el botín— ¿Bebes? Después de todo es tuya —rompió el precinto y ya abierta se la pasó.  
—No mucho. —La aceptó por educación y le dio un sorbo corto, pero enseguida se la devolvió.

Había algo en la mirada insistente del espadachín que lograba ponerlo inquieto. Las luces del Baratie, en su mayoría, ya se encontraban apagadas. Quizás se debía a que la penumbra le daba un aspecto más siniestro del usual, pero los ojos de Zoro intimidaban.

—¡Terminé! —Se escuchó el grito jubiloso de Luffy a los lejos, cantando victoria. Sanji entonces dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a la puerta. El espadachín no mostró intenciones de moverse del marco y el cocinero tampoco se molestó en pedirle permiso, simplemente pasó.

Y ese fue el primer roce de muchos.

De otra clase de roce a los que más adelante estarían habituados, patadas y sablazos de por medio. No fue nada significativo en materia sexual, pero fue el mero acercamiento, el tenue contacto del brazo del cocinero con el pecho del espadachín, lo que despertó algo en ambos que ninguno supo reconocer ni mucho menos ponerle nombre.

Un interés compartido por estar cerca, cuerpo a cuerpo. _Oh, sí_ … innumerables batallas cuerpo a cuerpo tendrían en un futuro no muy lejano, excusa mediante.

—Bien, cabeza de goma… —señaló Sanji al llegar al salón— no rompiste nada.  
— _Nop_ —dijo Luffy con notable satisfacción, aún tenía el trapeador en la mano y el delantal puesto.  
—Bien, puedes irte.  
—¡¿Y mi postre?! —cuestionó con decepción.  
—¡¿Qué postre?! ¡Con el que le comiste al cliente ya tienes tu ración, malnacido! —vociferó incrédulo, porque el escuincle encima de comerle la comida a los comensales tenía el tupé de reclamar por más— ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Zoro, tras él y sin dejar el lugar, esbozó una minúscula sonrisa que, así como llegó, desapareció cuando el cocinero volteó clavándole los ojos con ligera extrañeza; por un segundo había olvidado que el espadachín seguía ahí.

Era válido preguntarse qué tanto tenía que hacer allí el muchacho con el restaurante ya cerrado, pero prefirió atribuirlo al hecho de que todavía tenía mucho alcohol en la botella.

—No sé qué hace un tipo como tú con alguien como él —apuntaló Sanji buscando un cigarrillo para encenderlo.  
—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Zoro arqueó las cejas; no sabía si tomarse ese comentario a bien o a mal—. Prácticamente le debo mi vida a Luffy.  
—¿De verdad? —Se sorprendió y señaló hacia afuera como si el capitán siguiera ahí— ¿A ese descerebrado?  
—Descerebrado y todo, pero con los huevos suficientes para meterse en un cuartel de la marina y liberar a un condenado a muerte.  
—Vaya… —murmuró un poco estupefacto y caminó hacia él para seguir con su trabajo.

En esa ocasión pidió permiso cuando tuvo que pasar por la puerta, logrando que el espadachín diera un ligero respingo y acatara a medias la petición, porque incorporarse y erguir la espalda para apoyarla contra el marco no era precisamente salir de un sitio estrecho para dar paso.

—No se juzga el contenido de un envase por su aspecto —le rebatió en un murmullo cuando pasó a su lado.  
—Oh, qué filosófico —bromeó Sanji, disimulando el ligero estremecimiento que le había provocado ese susurro en el oído, el cálido aliento contra la oreja.  
—Sin ir más lejos… —continuó, pero mostrándose un poco inseguro al develar en voz alta su pensamiento. A decir verdad, quería encontrar palabras correctas que no dieran pie a una mala interpretación.  
—¿Qué? —Lo instó a seguir ante su silencio; le prestaba atención mientras se apuraba a terminar con la faena del día. No era mucho lo que debía hacer: guardar las sobras y limpiar las mesadas.  
—Tú no pareces la clase de sujeto que es capaz de tumbar a un marine —acabó por decir; la incomodidad no fue evidente, apenas se distinguió en el gesto de pasarse una mano por la nuca despeinándose la ya de por sí desordenada cabellera verde.  
—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —La actitud y el mohín afable del cocinero le habían arrancado una socarrona sonrisa al espadachín. Se había llevado una mano a la cintura y su cigarrillo colgaba de los labios en esa cara graciosamente contorsionada en una mueca de profunda molestia. Ese mero gesto, que después sería habitué cuando Zoro le dirigiera la palabra hasta para decirle _buenos días_ , en ese instante le resultó encantador al espadachín.  
—No lo tomes a mal, pero… —se atajó sabiendo que igualmente se lo tomaría a mal, pero lo cierto es que Zoro no era un tipo que supiera quedarse callado, él siempre decía lo que pensaba—. No tienes el físico de alguien que entrena duramente y cualquiera pensaría que eres un simple cocinero.  
—¿Y tú qué sabes? _Pfff_ … —se burló; era flaco, pero tampoco un palo debilucho— ¡Ni que me hubieras visto desnudo! —Se levantó apenas la camisa mostrándole por unos segundos los pectorales bien marcados, algo de lo que solía sentirse orgulloso porque debía admitir que, debido a su fisionomía y mala alimentación en la infancia, lograr esculpir un cuerpo como el de Zoro era algo muy difícil para alguien como él.

Genética diferente: el espadachín era del tipo robusto, él no. La madre naturaleza es así de perra a veces; a Sanji por ejemplo le había obligado a hacer un millón de abdominales más de los que haría cualquier simple mortal para llegar a ese punto.

—Bien… —murmuró Zoro con un asentimiento de cabeza al echar un decoroso vistazo.  
—Para que veas, espadachín… —finalizó con satisfacción ante la mirada aprobatoria del otro. Se sentía orgulloso de su cuerpo; ¡para qué mentir, él creía que se _caía_ de lo bueno que estaba! Solo que las chicas no sabían apreciarlo, ni siquiera se animaban a comprobarlo.

Algo en esa expresión y seguidilla de ademanes divirtió de sobremanera al espadachín, aunque no lo manifestó más que con otra huidiza sonrisa.

—¿Ves? Por eso digo que uno no puede juzgar a alguien por lo que se ve a simple vista. ¿Yo qué sé de ti? —retrucó mostrando su punto y con el fin de evadir un conflicto mayor en la conversación— ¿Y tú qué sabes de mi capitán?

Sanji nada acotó porque el espadachín tenía un buen punto. Terminó de limpiar la mesada principal a las apuradas y con una seña llamó al otro para hacerlo salir por la puerta trasera hacia la plataforma. Se acomodó en la baranda para encender un nuevo cigarro y enseguida sintió la inconfundible presencia del espadachín a su lado.

—Cuéntame cómo fue eso… —pidió Sanji mirándolo por unos segundos con una sonrisa juguetona.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Lo de Luffy —aclaró con grácil arrebato; le encantaba oír historias interesantes, ¿a quién no?— metiéndose en un cuartel de la marina. —Todavía le parecía un poco sorprendente haberse cruzado con un chico así, como lo era Luffy; tan atolondrado como bueno, capaz de conseguir que un cazador de recompensas y una hermosa mujer lo siguiera a través de esos mares. Usopp no contaba, juzgó precipitadamente que había tenido suerte de que lo invitaran a subir.  
—Pues… —Zoro miró la botella y notó que todavía tenía más de la mitad, así que se acomodó en la baranda imitando la pose del cocinero; pegó el codo al de él y empezó a contarle la anécdota en calma y con todos los detalles.

El espadachín tenía una forma de hablar algo particular para Sanji, era como si le diera pereza estar allí contándole, hasta por un momento temió que lo estuviera obligando; pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que tan solo esa era su manera de hablar, porque de ser así no se detendría en los pormenores y hubiera resumido la historia en pocas palabras.

Estaba por la mitad del relato, contándole como Luffy se había metido dentro de la base para recuperar sus katana, cuando la voz del viejo se hizo escuchar rompiendo esa burbuja mágica en la que se habían metido.

—¡Ya vete a dormir, maldita berenjena, que mañana hay que trabajar!

Sanji levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el camarote del jefe, maldiciendo en voz baja. No se había dado cuenta de que estaban hablando alto; seguramente se había despertado por su culpa porque Zoro tendía a susurrar. Maldición, la historia era fascinante, o quizás era la compañía lo que le resultaba más interesante. No quería que el espadachín se fuera.

—Ven —le dijo—, me seguirás contando en mi cuarto. Es lo mejor, o ese viejo de mierda va a bajar a zurrarnos. —Giró y dio unos pasos, pero notó que el espadachín se mostraba dubitativo a seguirlo.

Zoro se preguntó en ese momento si lo correcto no sería soltar un «termino de contarte mañana»; algo le decía que era lo mejor y siempre tendía a ser considerado, pero él tampoco tenía ganas de terminar con la charla.

No encontraba motivos para permanecer con el muchacho rubio; tenía sueño por la hora y por el alcohol que corría en su sistema, y en verdad ya era tarde, más para el cocinero quién era el que debía levantarse temprano.

—¿Tú mañana no trabajas? —Y la tan temida frase que Sanji no quería oír. Se encogió de hombros y le soltó un pretexto que algo de cierto tenía.  
—Nunca me acuesto temprano de todas formas.  
—Bien —aceptó, porque tampoco podía invitarlo al Merry; se excusaba consigo mismo diciendo que allí los chicos dormían, pero lo cierto es que había algo tras la invitación del cocinero que le producía una agradable inquietud, porque ir a un cuarto siempre implica invadir un espacio personal, es conocer un poco más íntimamente a su dueño.

Eso hizo cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras y la puerta se abrió.

Zoro oteó el lugar prestando atención a los detalles, a cada objeto que componía esa habitación. No estaba atiborrado de muchas cosas, una foto sobre el buró de un Sanji pequeño a un lado de Zeff, tabaco, papelillos para armar cigarros y algunos libros; incluso alcanzó a leer en el lomo de uno _akuma no mi_.

Le tocó sentarse en la cama desarreglada -pero lo hizo bien al borde- cuando el cocinero ocupó el alfeizar de la ventana por estar fumando. Aunque era su cuarto tampoco quería apestarlo a tabaco.

Mientras el espadachín estaba inmerso en ese ritual de desentrañar al dueño de la morada, quien cada vez le resultaba un sujeto más interesante, el cocinero reía en su interior ante la jugarreta de su mente; reparaba, no sin vergüenza, en tontos pormenores, como que poca gente había entrado a su cuarto y que por lo usual prefería que fueran chicas.

Zoro reanudó el relato porque se suponía que a eso había ido, ¿verdad?

Poco a poco se fue relajando y muy sutilmente ganando terreno en la cama. Primero apoyó un codo en el colchón en un gesto despreocupado, más tarde, cuando el cocinero se acercó para sacarle la botella y beber, se recostó contra la pared subiendo las piernas sobre la superficie mullida, y por último se recostó boca arriba cuando le tocó el turno a Sanji de soltar la lengua.

Porque claro, conocer a una persona implica escucharla, y Sanji era un buen conversador, le agradaba charlar, por eso también era bueno para hacer amigos; pero estaba allí, contándole muy superficialmente sobre el naufragio con Zeff, sin ahondar en sentimentalismos que juzgaba no iban al caso, cuando notó que el espadachín iba cerrando los ojos.

Podría decirse que le dio ternura ver que el muchacho se esforzaba por permanecer despierto, tan solo por escucharlo divagar o estar allí con él. Pudo haberle dicho que se fuera a dormir, la botella ya había quedado casi vacía y olvidada en el suelo, pero en cambio siguió adelante y recién se calló cuando escuchó el primer ronquido. No era culpa de Zoro que la cama fuera tan cómoda.

—Maldito, te quedaste dormido al final —terció con una pequeña risilla y buscó acomodarse.

Empujó sin amabilidad las piernas de Zoro ganándose de su parte un gruñido de inconformidad; se estiró un poco para apagar la luz y se recostó a un lado, cuerpo a cuerpo. Fue ahí, en ese preciso instante, que Sanji se preguntó por primera vez -pero no última- qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando allí y qué diablos se suponía que estaba haciendo.

En su cama nadie dormía a excepción de él; a lo sumo podía prestarla, pero ¿compartirla? ¿Compartirla con alguien que no fuera una hermosa muchacha? Por supuesto, ese milagro rara vez acontecía.

Claro, podría dormir en el piso y cederle su espacio personal a un invitado, después de todo él lo había arrastrado ahí; pero no, prefería permanecer incómodo, apretado a él, sin ninguna aparente razón que tuviera si quiera un poco de sentido.

Giró la cabeza apenas y lo estudió por sobre el hombro, pero como resultaba más cómodo estar de medio lado eso hizo. Mal momento para que el espadachín se moviera motivado por el rictus de quien lo acompañaba, imitando la posición.

Cara a cara… Sanji podía ver el ceño fruncido del muchacho, con el cabello desordenado y la boca cerrada con inusitada presión. Se le escapó una risilla, porque por lo general la gente cuando dormía lo hacía con la boca abierta, no apretando los dientes.

La nariz exhalaba con energía y unos ronquidos suaves escapaban de vez en cuando dándole un aspecto un poco más salvaje del que ya de por sí tenía. Los ojos del cocinero, entonces, se dirigieron a los brazos.

Sentía algo de culpa por estar estudiándolo con tanto detenimiento, pero al mismo tiempo podía paladear la excitación de estar haciendo algo prohibido y gratificante a la vez. Como si una voz en su interior le dijera que eso que estaba pasando no era muy correcto, pero a la par otra le estuviera alentando a seguir porque se sentía agradable.

Su actitud podría no tener lógica para él en ese momento, pero nadie estaba allí en su cabeza para juzgarlo, ni siquiera Zoro estaba despierto como para ridiculizarlo, así que siguió escudriñándolo.

De brazos cruzados y músculos marcados, pasó a ser testigo de algunas cicatrices. La penumbra no le permitía ver demasiado, pero debían ser profundas para notarse a simple vista y en esas condiciones. Resistió el impulso de recorrer con la yema del dedo una de esas marcas, una que iba del codo a mitad del brazo.

La camiseta blanca, ligeramente arrugada, permitía vislumbrar un poco de piel: la clavícula y el pecho, moviéndose en compás con su respiración calma. Y en su vientre apenas se veía una delgada línea de piel que dejaba a la imaginación el ombligo. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso nuevo que le había nacido, el de levantarle apenas la playera para desentrañar ese misterio.

Lo que no pudo refrenar fue la necesidad de incorporarse levemente para poder echar una recatada ojeada a las piernas y así corroborar lo que ya se había percatado antes.

«Tienes unas piernas enormes».

Quizás se debía a su habilidad con ellas, pero era algo en la anatomía de las personas en las que tendía a reparar. Eso sí, gustaba más de mirar piernas femeninas, al menos eran las que más le llamaban la atención.

Y fue en ese punto que se hizo la crucial pregunta.

— _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

¿Qué estás haciendo, Sanji? ¿Por qué estudias tanto a un hombre? ¿Qué tiene ese sujeto que te llama tanto la atención? ¿Qué importa si es más fuerte y varonil que tú? Hay miles de personas así en el mundo. Tampoco eres el _Rambo_ del Baratie, convengamos.

Y se mintió, y se convenció, al menos por esa noche, que solo se trataba de admiración y no que de golpe había aparecido un muchacho en su vida capaz de despertarle cierto deseo culposo.

Porque por supuesto, a él solo le gustaban las mujeres. Sí, las muchachas bien femeninas, y las que no -como Nami-, pero mujeres al fin. ¿Cierto? En verdad, podría estar ella ahí en vez de Zoro; siendo él lo hubiera preferido.

Tener a una muchachita como la navegante durmiendo en un barco a escasos metros y a un cazador de piratas en su cama era hasta irónico tratándose de él.

—Mierda… —No lo había pensado, pero… ¿y si al otro día a Zeff se le daba por ir a su cuarto? Al viejo o a cualquiera de sus compañeros. ¿Qué dirían al ver a Zoro durmiendo allí?— ¡Mierda! —repitió entre dientes, tratando de no gritar e interrumpir el sueño del espadachín.

Piensa, Sanji, es fácil: lo despiertas y le dices que se vaya a dormir a su barco; pero no… no lo hizo. Prefirió quedarse prácticamente toda la noche sin dormir antes que eso. Aunque algo durmió, porque despertó un poco sobresaltado, como si se advirtiera sorprendido por haberse quedado dormido.

En su mente todavía tenía esa cuestión dándole vueltas, así que al percatarse que ya era de día se obligó a reaccionar para no caer de nuevo en las garras del sueño. Se sentó en la cama, se frotó los ojos, estudió el semblante siempre igual del espadachín y, sin hacer ruido, se marchó de su cuarto.

De nuevo, el gesto de cerrar la puerta despacio y andar en puntillas de pie le vino a recordar la única y gloriosa vez que logró meter a hurtadillas a una chica en ese cuarto. Se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto de desesperación.

«¿Qué está pasando contigo, Sanji?».

Como si Patty le leyera la mente fue lo primero que le gritó cuando se lo cruzó en el pasillo a esas horas de la mañana.

—¿Qué te pasa idiota, a quién mataste?  
—Buenos días, patán inmundo —lo saludó sin darle respuesta, de inmediato dio la vuelta y escapó de allí rumbo a la cocina para comenzar a trabajar.

Había dormido muy mal, en una posición incómoda, sin libertad de movimientos y preocupado de ser descubierto como si hubiera estado en ese cuarto fumando marihuana o haciendo alguna otra cosa ilegal, más que compartir un rato con un amigo.

Lo más extraño era que, a pesar de todo, había sido una muy buena noche.

Rara vez encontraba a alguien de su edad con quien congeniar y poder conversar. A duras penas podía llamar «amigos» a los vándalos con los que convivía; la mayoría eran sujetos mucho más grandes que él y por lo tanto con sus puntos de vistas -o de ver la vida- que no siempre concordaban.

Sí, había sido una buena noche, aunque Sanji no lo quisiera reconocer por pudor; casi tan buena como esa en la que había tenido sexo con la hija de un cliente marine. Su única experiencia en el tema, huelga decir.

¡Incluso mejor! Porque con la muchacha mucho no había hablado, a decir verdad, ni tampoco era una persona que tuviera una vida tan interesante como la de Zoro, con un repertorio de floridas epopeyas para compartir.

El mentado espadachín despertó de súbito al escuchar el grito de Carne dando los buenos días mientras iba por el pasillo encontrándose a sus compañeros. Se incorporó en la cama como si le hubieran tirado un baldazo de agua helada.

—¡Mierda, me quedé dormido! —Miró hacia los lados reconociendo el lugar y que estaba solo.

Se sorprendió de sí mismo, porque por lo general era de fácil dormir, pero solía estar semi consciente todo el tiempo, una manera de estar alerta ante posibles peligros. En su vida como cazador se había acostumbrado así: a dormir con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado.

En efecto, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había quedado dormido tan profundamente, y no podía echarle la culpa al alcohol dado que no era la primera vez que bebía antes de acostarse.

Si lo pensaba un poco, desde que se había subido a ese barco pirata en compañía de Luffy había sido así; tal vez porque su capitán le inspiraba la tranquilidad necesaria para que él pudiera relajarse lo suficiente. Pese a lo atolondrado que era el chico de goma, Zoro sentía que con él podía dormir sus siestas sin temor a ser asesinado.

No entendía a qué se debía tanta relajación de su parte si Luffy no estaba allí, pero se estiró en el lugar reparando en el detalle de lo bien que había dormido. Se preguntó por el cocinero, ¿había pasado la noche ahí? De ser así, ¿lo había hecho en el suelo o en la cama?

Preguntas vanas que no tenían respuestas, al menos de momento. Se puso de pie volviendo de lleno de su duermevela. ¿Ahora? ¿Tan solo restaba salir por la puerta y ya? Sí, no había tanto misterio, y entonces ¿por qué le daba tanto reparo la idea de que alguien lo viera salir de allí?

Zoro no sabía por qué, pero la simple idea de cruzarse con alguno de los cocineros del Baratie le resultaba sumamente embarazosa. Miró la ventana y se acercó al alfeizar para ver la distancia al suelo. No era tanta, así que se preparó para saltar.

—¡Buenos días, Zoro! —gritó Luffy quien alcanzó a pescarlo en el acto mientras acomodaba las provisiones de una barcaza llena de verduras. 

Fue tanta la sorpresa del espadachín, atribulado por pensamientos impuros que no se condecían con la realidad -¡no había pasado NADA fuera de lo normal por lo cual sentirse abochornado!-, que este no alcanzó a dar el grácil salto y en cambio trastabilló hasta hacer una caída monumental en picada y directo a los barriles que meticulosamente habían apilado los empleados bajo la ventana.

El sonido estruendoso llamó la atención de algunos cocineros, incluso de Sanji, quien salió por la puerta lateral para ver qué nuevo desastre había hecho el tonto de goma. Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo a Luffy riéndose a más no poder y al espadachín desparramado sobre los barriles.

Entendía… Sanji sabía muy bien -a diferencia de Luffy- lo que estaba haciendo Zoro o sus razones para terminar en esa lamentable condición, y no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, algo acalorado.

El espadachín lo miró, vio las mejillas rojas y la hilera de sus dientes, y no pudo enojarse con él. Extraño es señalarlo, dada la facilidad con la que estos dos tenderán en un futuro no muy lejano a caer en las riñas más absurdas, pero lo cierto es que el espadachín no pudo enfurecerse y sí en cambio disfrutar de la particular risa del cocinero.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír y, vaya, qué bien se oía ese sonido.

 _Oh, Zoro_ , si supieras que esa risa muy pronto será la cosa más molesta y encantadora que oirás en toda tu condenada vida.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sanji cuando pudo dejar de reír.  
—Por supuesto —respondió con jactancia y, juntando los trozos rotos de su orgullo, se puso de pie con el porte de quien es un hombre curtido. Se ajustó las katana, barbilla en alto, y acomodó los barriles mientras Luffy seguía revolcándose en el suelo.  
—¡Tú, pedazo de goma, vuelve a poner los barriles como estaban!  
—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Si yo no los tiré! —cuestionó furibundo, pero todavía divertido.  
—¡Da igual! ¡Deja de reír y ponte a trabajar! — _Oh, Sanji_ , si supieras que esos serán los únicos momentos en los que podrás darle esa clase de órdenes a quien muy pronto será tu capitán.

De más está decir que después de todo lo acaecido y del gran descubrimiento que suponían para el otro, tanto Zoro como Sanji se la pasaron todo el día hilvanando pretextos para repetir lo sucedido.

¿Qué excusa podían encontrar para pasar una noche más? Ninguna. La verdad es que las simples ganas de querer eran suficientes. Uno cuando pretende pasar tiempo con un amigo simplemente lo hace, el problema es que ellos no se reconocían como amigos aún, de hecho, la razón de tanto pudor era hasta tiernamente obvia.

¿Por qué tanto reparo si se trataba de pasar un buen rato con alguien? Si no hay ninguna vil intención detrás de ese simple acto, no hay tampoco motivos para sentir pena o siquiera para buscar justificaciones.

Así la noche los sorprendió, sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera un plan ni mucho menos pudieran entender qué les estaba pasando; pero como las ganas y la curiosidad eran más fuertes que los prejuicios y los tabúes, solo hizo falta que Sanji retrasara un poco su trabajo final y que Zoro se quedara despierto bebiendo una botella que en esa ocasión sí tuvo que pagar.


	2. Antes de la tormenta II

De nuevo el mismo ritual de la noche anterior. Sanji se acomodó en la baranda para fumar y Zoro lo acompañó, solo que en esa ocasión se sentó en el piso, a unos decorosos metros del cocinero. Era el turno de este de soltar la lengua así que lo hizo, pero cuando finalizó dio pie a tocar el tema espinoso.

—… «Solamente cuando se haya envenenado el último río, cortado el último árbol y matado el último pez, el hombre se dará cuenta que no puede comerse el dinero» —concluyó su relato citando esa célebre frase; hablar de Zeff y del naufragio siempre lo llenaban de sentimientos encontrados, pero supo disimularlo con falsa displicencia—. Ayer a la noche te quedaste dormido mientras te contaba.

—Cierto… —carraspeó y perdió la mirada, atrapando entre los labios el pico de la botella— Me hubieras despertado.

—Me dio cosa hacerlo.

—¿Hacer qué? —Lo miró y de inmediato continuó sin esperar respuesta— Debiste haber dormido incómodo —Y sin necesidad, pensó, porque él tenía lugar.

—Ni tanto —comentó, dejándolo a Zoro con la enorme duda.

La intención del espadachín era averiguar dónde había dormido el otro; tenía el pálpito de que había sido a su lado, porque lo sintió durante la noche. Todavía tenía en las fosas nasales el olor a tabaco y fritura.

—La amabilidad tiene un límite —terció Zoro mirando la nada.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Hubo algo en la frase que lo incomodó, pero fueron solo ideas suyas, puesto que el espadachín no tuvo intención de hacerle pensar que lo decía con malicia. No buscaba insinuar que detrás de su acto amable se escondían otras intenciones, era solo la mente del cocinero que le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

—Nada, que me di cuenta de eso… —respondió con despreocupación y obviedad— Eres un tipo muy amable.

No dijo más, pero fue su tono sereno lo que terminó por despejarle la cabeza a Sanji y alejó de ella ideas equivocadas. En efecto, Zoro siempre hablaba con sinceridad, de cortas y simples palabras, no era de los que daban vueltas para expresarse.

—Ya es tarde… —murmuró Sanji ante tanto silencio, de ese que se instala entre dos que quieren seguir conversando por el mero hecho de estar juntos, pero no encuentran las palabras para hacerlo—. Todos están durmiendo… —El Baratie estaba sumido en la calma habitual de la noche. Algunas estrellas titilaban tenuemente en el firmamento y hasta las olas parecían dormir.

—Sí… —soltó con desgano, preguntándose lo mismo que el cocinero, ¿ahora qué? ¿Lo invitaría de nuevo a su cuarto? ¿Quién de los dos daría ese tan temido y a la vez ansiado primer paso? Zoro llegó a decirse que lo mejor sería que la invitación saliera de su parte si pretendía obtener algún resultado, y llegado a ese punto fue sincero— Podríamos ir al Merry para no despertar a tus compañeros, pero Yosaku y Johnny duermen en la cubierta… Usopp y Luffy en el camarote…

—Bueno, entonces… queda mi cuarto.

Al fin la esperada invitación fue hecha, pero con esa ligera e inconfundible sensación de estar buscando el lugar idóneo para hacer maldades sin levantar sospechas. El espadachín no podía invitarse solo, eso no lo haría jamás; no obstante, luego de lo dicho, tomó la partida del cocinero como una invitación a seguirlo.

Fue atravesar la puerta y cerrarla despacio algo suficiente para crear un ambiente raro entre los dos. La incomodidad y el nerviosismo era palpable y ambos podían verlo en el otro, en la manera de soltar pequeñas frases trilladas como «permiso», «ponte cómodo» y similares, sin mirarse a los ojos. En la torpeza de buscar un lugar donde acomodarse que no implicara la cama o una zona tan comprometedora y, claro, el estar lejos a unos cuantos metros, como si de golpe el cuarto fuera tan grande como el Baratie mismo y el otro tuviera lepra.

Era hasta tonto que se comportaran y se sintieran así cuando la noche anterior habían sido más naturales y despreocupados, ¿qué clase de pensamientos indecorosos había en sus cabezas? Pensamientos a los que no les daban luz porque hacerlo implicaría tener que enfrentar un desafío que ninguno de los dos estaba, todavía y en ese momento, preparado para afrontar.

Poco a poco lograron distenderse, Zoro con la botella entre las piernas, Sanji jugueteando con el encendedor. Una conversación más fluida dio inicio, temas banales que, como en la noche anterior, rozaban otros más profundos. Fue así como Sanji pudo oír el nombre de Mihawk por primera vez de la boca del espadachín.

—Es el mejor espadachín del mundo… —remató con cierto deje de pesimismo y orgullo a la vez, mientras caminaba hacia la cama para buscar un lugar más cómodo. Podía sentarse en el alfeizar, ahora vacío, incluso en el suelo, pero no… sus pies lo llevaron a estar más cerca de su interlocutor.

—¿Y solo por eso lo estás buscando? —Sanji entendió el lenguaje corporal de Zoro o sus intenciones, o tal vez solo eran sus propias ganas, pero se movió del sitio cediéndole un espacio tácito a su lado. Para su descontento no se acomodó ahí, tan tentadora que era la cama y en especial a esas horas de la noche.

—¿Te parece poca cosa? —se sentó al borde, dándole la espalda, y continuó—: Tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarlo. _Quiero_ hacerlo. —Sanji no preguntó lo que tenía respuesta obvia, si tenía miedo del encuentro o sandeces similares, porque de ser así no estaría allí buscándolo y ambicionando un encuentro.

—¿Por qué quieres morir tan joven? —bromeó, pero hablando un poco en serio. Si ese tipo era tan fuerte como aseveraba Zoro entonces este estaba suicidándose.

—Soy fuerte —aclaró con vehemencia, en ese punto giró para decírselo de frente—, soy jodidamente fuerte, cocinero.

—Me llamo _Sanji_ , no _cocinero_ —corrigió con cierta molestia, pero sin sentirla en verdad. Llevó las manos tras la nuca y miró el cielorraso de madera. —¿Y qué ganas con eso? Digo… ser fuerte es genial, pero…

—¿Qué?

—Déjalo, no sé cómo preguntarlo.

—No, ahora dime —instó con inquietud; ahí sí, gloriosamente y en ese punto, se animó a dar el tan comprometedor paso de acomodarse en la cama invadiendo el espacio personal de su compañero. No sin antes quitarse las katana para dejarlas apoyadas contra la pared, muy cerca de él; era algo que no podía evitar, no dormía con las armas a cuestas porque era incómodo, pero siempre buscaba dejarlas bajo su cuerpo o lo más al alcance posible.

Ambos simularon no reparar en el detalle, era mejor así o el pudor haría mella en ellos y el encantamiento se rompería. Mejor hacer de cuenta que nada pasaba, que no era raro que Zoro se recostara, primero con cierta duda, de nuevo empezando con un codo, luego apoyando la cabeza y finalmente levantando los pies para acabar como si esa fuera su propia cama y a su lado no hubiera nadie.

—Que no pareces ser esa clase de persona vanidosa y sin cerebro que solo busca la fuerza para que la gente le admire…

Zoro no supo si esa era una pregunta o una afirmación. Lo cierto es que Sanji no conocía bien al espadachín, pero no se le hacía esa clase de sujeto hueco que solo buscaba moldear su cuerpo y expandir sus habilidades para someter a los más débiles.

Sí, y por más que en el futuro esa falsa aseveración pasara a ser su arma principal a la hora de los insultos, incluso en el presente más presente de su historia como _nakama_ , Zoro seguía sin parecerle una persona de ese estilo.

—Se lo prometí a alguien —dijo el espadachín y eso fue conveniente para Sanji, porque ahí pudo conciliarse de nuevo con la imagen que se estaba armando del muchacho. Le estaba aclarando esa cuestión.

Comprendía que este tenía un motivo de peso para ir tras un sueño que más de uno tildaría de vacío. De hecho, quienes no conocían a Zoro y solían tacharlo de bestia con fuerza sobrehumana, no conocían su lado humano y su capacidad para ser un pilar en los peores momentos, no sabían de sus valores y de su entereza, de sus códigos y ética, y por eso tendían a verlo como un tipo fuerte que solo pensaba en superarse y nada más.

—¿Alguna novia? —Sanji se maldijo interiormente, ¿por qué hacía esa pregunta? Ahora se sentía más importunado que antes— ¡Digo! ¿Se lo prometiste a alguna chica?

—Yo era un niño en ese entonces —aclaró con apatía—. La quise mucho. Aunque… pues… —guardó silencio sin molestarse en aclarar esa ensalada de letras.

—Habla, no te cortes. —Casi le rogó, porque de nuevo Zoro volvía a mostrar esa faceta reticente a soltar asuntos muy personales. Ya había notado que el espadachín era muy reservado, y cuando tendía a trabarse con las palabras se debía a que estaba tocando temas íntimos que le costaba expresar. Y Sanji sentía la inmensa necesidad de escucharlo, y así poder conocer un poco más a ese sujeto tan curioso que había llegado a su vida casi de sorpresa.

—Supongo que la admiraba —dijo con más soltura—. Sí, la admiraba mucho… me producía cierta fascinación, pero yo tenía once años así que no tenía nada que ver con un amor del tipo romántico como supones.

—¿Le prometiste que ibas a vencer a todos los espadachines para impresionarla? —cuestionó con una sonrisa pícara. Eso era algo que haría él, pero no lo veía a ese sujeto en esas lides.

—Para nada —negó con una mueca de desagrado en los labios, la mera idea era ridícula, porque solo un idiota ligón buscaría impresionar mujeres con esas tácticas—. Cuando murió le prometí que sería fuerte por los dos.

—¿Ella…? —No quería ser tan osado, pero le llamaba la atención la manera en la que lo había dicho, con cierta melancolía, y quería seguir escuchándolo; era una nueva faceta de ese hombre aguerrido, una más humana y corriente—. ¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Murió por una enfermedad… y lo hizo antes de que pudiera demostrarle que era mejor —suspiró y cerró los ojos, para continuar con un deje de autosuficiencia falsa—. Pero lo seré, y desde donde quiera que esté, ella podrá verlo.

—Ah, entonces crees en dios y en esas cosas…

—No. No creo en dios —aseguró, logrando que Sanji soltara una carcajada socarrona de incredulidad.

Sin embargo, aunque quiso burlarse y decirle que su lógica era absurda, se dio cuenta de que no debía. No correspondía meterse en ese terreno tan personal. Bastante con el hecho de que el espadachín se había abierto a él como para encima pisotear ese recuerdo mofándose de su contradicción.

¿Qué si no existía la vida después de la muerte? ¿Qué importaba si el sueño de Zoro tenía carencia de sentido o lógica por el simple hecho de que la muchacha estaba muerta? Era algo personal de Zoro, era una meta que se había impuesto por él mismo y no por nadie más, ni siquiera por una promesa como había asegurado.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —acabó por preguntar y para tratar de salir de ese momento engorroso.

—Kuina. —Pronunciar su nombre en voz alta le generó un desagradable resquemor en el pecho, pero llenar el espacio vacío de palabras con carraspeos no era lo mejor, así que decidió bromear un poco para disipar ese ambiente pesado que él mismo había creado—. Me tocaba los huevos que siempre me ganara. Y me la hizo bien, porque murió así, sin que yo pudiera ganarle una puta vez.

Sanji rio despacio y se quedó con esas palabras, había algo en Zoro, en la despreocupada manera de hablar sobre ella que le gustaba. Como la aceptación del muchacho al irrebatible hecho de que estaba muerta.

Le agradaba ver que ese chico que comenzaba a gustarle por fortuna no era la clase nefasta de persona que se la pasaba llorando a sus muertos. Sanji detestaba a esa clase de gente, siempre aferrada al dolor.

Por el contrario, Zoro casi que le rendía un homenaje a su amiga yendo a suicidarse por el mundo para derrotar a los tipos más fuertes. Eso sin duda era más loable y digno de alabanzas que andar prendiéndole velas a los muertos.

Tanto silencio de golpe, y los ojos cerrados del espadachín, le dieron pie al cocinero para estirarse y apagar la luz. Ese gesto de pasar sobre él y el detalle de la penumbra llevó a Zoro a abrir los ojos de súbito.

—Pensé que te habías quedado dormido —musitó Sanji, pero pese a comprobar lo opuesto no volvió a encender la luz, ni tampoco lo invitó a irse, hasta incluso volvió a ocupar su lugar en la cama.

Zoro tampoco dijo nada, no se disculpó, mucho menos mostró intenciones de marcharse, por el contrario, allí se quedó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de no pensar en Kuina ni en las actitudes despreocupadas de un amable cocinero. _Demasiado_ amable, se decía ya en ese punto.

Por su lado, el mentado cocinero también era un manojo de nervios, de preguntas y cuestionamientos. No quería ahondar en razones, no quería escabullirse demasiado en su mente, prefería decirse como un mantra que nada raro estaba pasando y que de hecho era perfectamente normal.

Se obligó a quedarse dormido, y lo mismo hizo Zoro, al menos por tres cuarto de hora. El espadachín despertó sintiendo esa incómoda sensación en la entrepierna, pero sin entender de dónde venía. Abrió los ojos y enfocó la vista a la vez que podía distinguir como el chico a su lado se daba la vuelta. Percibía a Sanji inquieto, porque enseguida volvió a girar quedando frente a él. Lo estudió, tratando de ignorar la erección que padecía, concentrándose en las cejas rizadas, los labios finos y la boca entreabierta incitándolo de una manera indecorosa.

La mano del espadachín buscó retirar un mechón de pelo rubio y así poder desentrañar el misterio de la ceja oculta, pero, aunque el toque fue ligero y meticulosamente lento, fue suficiente para alertar a un intranquilo Sanji.

Zoro contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos para disimular, sin embargo y contrario a lo pensado el cocinero siguió durmiendo y en cambio volvió a girar, dándole la espalda. El espadachín pensó que tal vez estaba teniendo pesadillas y que por eso se movía tanto.

La mano de Zoro, al no tener la cara del cocinero con la que entretenerse, se movió casi por impulso hacía la zona de su propia anatomía que reclamaba atención. Por mucho que quisiera ignorarlo, su cuerpo mandaba sin descanso la señal a su cerebro.

Apenas se rozó por encima de la tela del pantalón, como si de un acto involuntario se tratara. No es que ese simple toque fuera a desahogarlo siquiera un poco, todo lo opuesto, solo consiguió revolotearle más las hormonas.

Al final lo que era una erección plena, se convirtió en una brutal; por poco y no se hacía un agujero en el pantalón. Miró hacía abajo, como estudiando el panorama, pero casi no podía ver en la oscuridad que estaba sumido el cuarto, apenas la silueta sugerente de los muslos del cocinero y las nalgas redondeadas apuntando peligrosamente al arma que el espadachín tenía entre las piernas.

Zoro lanzó un suspiro ronco, qué mal momento para tener esa clase de percances masculinos; pero iluso el espadachín si creyó que el martirio terminaría allí, porque el cocinero -quizás en sueños, tal vez semi consciente- echó la cadera hacia atrás.

Fue un contacto osado y brusco, un movimiento fugaz que tomó desprevenido a Zoro. De manera automática se hizo hacia atrás tratando de impedir ese contacto tan íntimo y comprometedor. Lo logró, pero la erección seguía siendo un asunto problemático.

De mal en peor empezaba a sentir como la ropa se le humedecía un poco, _ahí_ , en esa zona. Vaticinaba con resignación una eyaculación en seco, pero haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se obligó a controlarse.

No obstante, como si el cuerpo del cocinero estuviera imantado, su trasero volvió a buscar ese pene. ¿Qué clase de castigo era ese? Se preguntaba Zoro, ¿por qué le tenía que pasar a él esa clase de contratiempos, si era un tipo bueno? O al menos trataba de serlo.

Decidió que lo mejor sería ponerse boca arriba y así evitar la fatalidad inminente, además no quería despertar al muchacho y tener que enfrentar una reacción negativa por su estado. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no estaba haciendo nada malo y los dos eran hombres, Sanji tranquilamente podía entender su estado calamitoso y apiadarse de él.

¿Pero, y si no lo hacía?, ¿si despertaba y se enojaba? Zoro no sabía por qué, por lo general era de los que no se preocupaba mucho de lo que pensaran los demás sobre su persona, pero tampoco le agradaba darle a Sanji una imagen tan errónea. Él podía ser muchas cosas, pero no un depravado sexual.

Sin embargo, cuando el cocinero se pegó por tercera vez a él, una idea siniestra se plantó su mente, ¿y si en verdad estaba despierto y esa puta insistencia por pegarse a él se debían a motivos que iban mucho más allá de un simple clima primaveral?

Podía pensar que el frío arrastraba al cocinero a buscar inconscientemente alguna fuente de calor, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera despierto. De ser así el roce no tenía nada de inocente, ¡que Zoro no tenía cómo ocultar lo que se cocía entre sus piernas!

Pensó en llamarlo, pero apenas pudo susurrar un trémulo «S-Sanji» que ni su propia alma podía llegar a oír con claridad. En cambio, decidió algo más sencillo y menos comprometedor. Giró de vuelta para quedar tras su espalda y sin apoyar los genitales en el trasero del cocinero, le puso una mano en el brazo.

Fue ahí, en ese punto, que Sanji despertó del todo.

Creía que había estado soñando, lo que uno tildaría como sueño húmedo, puesto que se le hacía raro imaginar que ese espadachín pudiera estar frotándose contra él, pero su propia erección fue cabal para confirmarlo.

Nada raro, solía tener sueños húmedos y despertar en esas condiciones humanas, pero en dichas quimeras solían haber muchachitas hermosas de generosos atributos, no espadachines musculosos con mirada de asesino serial.

Se quedó tieso y sin aire, porque la mano de Zoro seguía en su brazo y aunque era un gesto inocente, dado el contexto y su mente podrida, era totalmente estremecedor. No se atrevió a girar ni a llamarlo para comprobar si estaba despierto o dormido. De hecho, hasta le aterraba la idea de que estuviera despierto, ¿qué haría en ese caso? ¿O qué diría?

Un leve temblequeo se apoderó de él, uno que Zoro interpretó como frío y por eso movió la mano que estaba sobre el brazo del cocinero en un intento vano por darle calor, vano porque fue apenas una intención.

Sanji tragó saliva, Zoro suspiró, y el desastre ocurrió. Ambos se movieron al unísono, uno hacia atrás, el otro hacia adelante, y el pene del espadachín se apoyó sin descaro sobre una nalga. No le quedaban dudas al cocinero. Si Zoro no estaba despierto, eso ya no importaba, al menos podía asegurar que una parte del cuerpo del espadachín sí lo estaba.

Pudo haberse movido del lugar para evitar el contacto, pudo haber dado la vuelta incluso para adivinar la verdad: ¿Dormido o despierto? Pero Sanji tuvo que ser sincero consigo mismo en ese instante: que pese a todo la curiosidad era grande.

Prefirió llamar «curiosidad» a su interés y excitación. Al final se la jugó, apenas elevó unos milímetros la cadera para quedar en una posición idónea: la punta del pene se acomodó mejor en la línea que dividía sus nalgas.

Sanji sentía el corazón latir con rabia, estaba nervioso por todo el cúmulo de sensaciones nuevas y también asustado por no poder rechazar nada de lo que estaba viviendo. Le resultaba placentero y eso le confundía de sobremanera.

Que le gustaba el sexo y el placer, era un hecho, pero jamás imaginó que estar así con un chico de su edad lograría tal efecto devastador en su persona. Tenía el pene duro y necesitaba tocarse mientras sentía el de Zoro atrapado entre las nalgas. La tela de ambos pantalones era una barrera decorosa que le daba cierta paz y satisfacción, la de saber que allí no pasaría nada que fuera más allá de ese límite decoroso.

Podía oír la respiración entrecortada de Zoro quien, algo alucinado por tremebunda calentura, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, entre el deber y el querer. Nunca, jamás en la vida, había estado en una situación similar; no sabía cómo se suponía que debía actuar, pero de querer, se moría de ganas de eyacular.

Movió las caderas, apenas un ligero vaivén, lo suficientemente sutil para no despertar a quien de por sí ya estaba con todos los sentidos avispados. El pene se rozó una vez más y para tortura placentera de ambos.

Lejos de tener un trasero blando, descubría que el cocinero era dueño de una retaguardia fibrosa. Tuvo el impulso de comprobarlo, quiso poner una mano allí para tocarle, aunque fuera ligeramente, pero todo movimiento en Zoro era minucioso, calculado.

Para Sanji esa actitud lenta, tan atenta y preservada, era un auténtico martirio, se relamió los labios preguntándose qué seguiría a continuación, que debía hacer, o cómo se suponía que debía actuar o siquiera sentir.

Maldición, quería más, su cuerpo necesitaba más, pero todo era demasiado intenso para soportarlo. En la contradicción quería que todo terminara, correrse en los pantalones y que Zoro se fuera de su cuarto para poder aclararse la cabeza, pero por el otro quería permanecer unos cuantos minutos, horas o días en esa posición, con la indescriptible sensación de sentir algo prohibido queriéndose abrir paso en una zona inexplorada de su anatomía.

Era demasiado, iba a colapsar, su corazón en el pecho y el pene en los pantalones.

Ya no podía más.

Sintió la mano del espadachín sobre la loma de su pierna, allí donde casi deja de llamarse como tal para considerarse glúteo. Fue eso, el atrevido movimiento de Zoro al apretarle la nalga lo que le hizo volver en sí de ese tormento delicioso.

Sanji dio un respingo del susto y se incorporó de golpe para mirarlo, porque el muchacho estaba yendo muy lejos con ese toque y había roto el encantamiento. Zoro se apartó rápidamente, sin temor, pero con nervios. No era una situación común ni que hubiera vivido antes como para saber a qué atenerse. Vio los ojos del cocinero y supo que no podría escapar.

Era evidente que ambos estaban despiertos y aunque les costaba hasta el mero acto de respirar tenían que encontrar la forma de soltar palabras que explicaran el embrollo en el que se habían metido.

—Esto es raro, cocinero —musitó. Sanji vio la incomodidad haciendo nido en el rostro del espadachín y se asustó. Sentía que toda la culpa recaía en su propia persona, como si Zoro fuera el inocente y él el aprovechador.

Por supuesto que no fue la intención del espadachín hacerle sentir así, como si fuera culpable de algún crimen, eran los propios fantasmas del cocinero; pero sin duda este se sentía intimidado por lo que había ocurrido y ahora venía a mal interpretar esa expresión en el rostro de Zoro como una de desagrado.

—L-Lárgate —alcanzó a balbucear con la voz ronca— ¡Lárgate de aquí, espadachín!

El mentado lo miró con el ceño fruncido de enojo, pero no tuvo tiempo a replicar porque enseguida recibió un empujón. Sanji lo había pateado para sacarlo de su cama. Zoro pudo haberle mentado un rosario de insultos, pero él también se hallaba conmovido por el torrente de experiencias nuevas, así que no hizo otra cosa que ponerse de pie, ajustarse las katana en la cintura, y mandarse a mudar no sin antes dar un portazo.

Maldito cocinero idiota, ¿qué se creía? Él no era ningún violador o acosador, tampoco era la clase de tipo que anduviera por ahí aprovechándose o buscando sexo en cada esquina. Además, ¡ni que ese rubio idiota fuera la gran cosa! También era hombre, sabía lo que era despertarse a mitad de la noche con una erección involuntaria. No era para reaccionar así, como si se tratara de una vejación. Técnicamente no había pasado nada, ambos estaban dormidos y simplemente ocurrió una serie de eventos desafortunados, que obviamente no previó. Nadie vaticinó aquello, ¿o sí? En tal caso, ambos eran culpables de los mismos cargos, ahí no había inocentes.

Pudo haberle dicho todo eso a Sanji, palabras que resonaban en su mente y que allí tenían sentido, pero no podía pensar con claridad, mucho menos ordenar su cabeza para soltar frases coherentes.

Y no podría pensar con claridad hasta que no solucionara ese gran inconveniente entre las piernas.

Por lo usual Zoro no se masturbaba, lo hacía de manera mecánica y fría cuando la situación se tornaba intolerable y le impedía concentrarse en asuntos que para él sí eran una prioridad; así que correrse en seco era algo hasta normal en él, una reacción fisiológica esperada.

Cuando él mismo no se proporcionaba un desahogo, era su propio cuerpo el que lo hacía.

En esa ocasión decidió atender la erección; llegó al baño del Merry y trabó la puerta. Con furia quitó el pene del encierro y sin contemplaciones comenzó el rítmico vaivén de la mano. Cerró los ojos para no tener que verse en el espejo, en especial porque podía contemplar la cara de frustración e ira que tenía. Un aborrecimiento visceral hacía quien lo había puesto en esa delicada situación sin siquiera proporcionarle un consuelo físico o al menos una explicación.

Pero era peor, porque al cerrar los ojos más pensaba en lo que no quería pensar, y más presente tenía a ese cocinero malhablado. Al demonio, si abrir los ojos le mostraba una imagen que le importunaba -porque podía reparar en cuánto le afectaba- prefería tenerlos cerrados y concentrarse en la imagen de ese patán al que no debió haberle dado tanta potestad para desestabilizarlo.

El movimiento de la mano comenzó a ser más violento a medida que llegaba al clímax, pensó en todas las cosas que le hubiera hecho a ese malnacido: la manera en la que le hubiera arrancado el pantalón y la brutalidad con la que se la hubiera metido hasta hacerlo gritar.

Se apretó el pene al punto del dolor -dedo pulgar e índice bajo la coronilla- con el nombre del cocinero prendido entre los labios y, en la mente, la imagen de su trasero firme. Así acabó sobre el lavabo, dejando un río de semen que enseguida hizo desaparecer al abrir el grifo.

Se lavó la cara con energía, como si quisiera borrar marcas invisibles en el rostro, se acomodó la ropa y se fue a dormir. Qué le dieran a ese imbécil. Bueno… él quería darle; pero ese era otro tema.

Sanji no la tuvo tan fácil como Zoro, porque era tanto su desasosiego que se encontraba incapacitado para darse placer. No podía dormir, así que se contentó con fumar un cigarro en el alfeizar de la ventana mientras miraba hacia el Going Merry anclado. Podía ver movimientos, aunque no lograba distinguir si se trataba del espadachín.

¿Y qué demonios le importaba lo que ese tipo hacía, si estaba dormido o despierto? Apagó la colilla en el cenicero y hundió la cara entre las rodillas encogidas. Luego se sacudió el pelo en un intento vano por alejar de su cabeza semejantes ideas.

Se suponía que a él le gustaban las mujeres, ¿qué había pasado ahí? Acaso ¿era normal que se le pusiera dura con un chico? Negó con la cabeza, que ya era una maraña de dudas tempranas, culpas infundadas y prejuicios tontos.

Quizás sí, y se estaba haciendo demasiada mala sangre. Lo malo es que no tenía con quién hablar del tema y preguntarle. No es que podía ir a Carne o a Patty, mucho menos a Zeff con semejante cuestionamiento: «¿Ey, es normal que al dormir muy cerca de un chico se te ponga dura?». Se moría de la vergüenza al solo pensarlo, menos podría ponerlo en palabras.

Además, ¿qué hacía si resultaba ser que no era _normal_? Intuía que no, puesto que en varias ocasiones había escuchado a sus compañeros del Baratie proferir palabrotas al respecto, era común mofarse de los raritos y hablar sobre ellos con cierto desdén, incluso hacer chistes burdos.

No quería ser objeto de burlas, no quería ser así, _rarito_ ; al menos eso se decía a sí mismo, como si hubiera algo malo en sus emociones. Él había sido criado por piratas, era un tipo rudo, tenía que serlo. No era ningún maricón, atrás en el pasado había quedado ese pequeño fracaso del Germa 66.

Pobre Sanji, encerrado en su mente troglodita, ahí, en donde ser masculino era sinónimo de ser heterosexual, un casanova, un adulador de muchachas. Un hombre al que no se le ponía dura la verga por rozarse contra el fornido cuerpo de un espadachín musculoso que olía a sudor y a macho cabrío.

Se fue a dormir, o al menos lo intentó, para dejar ese suplicio mental de lado. Hubo momentos de la noche hasta en las que sintió ganas de llorar. ¡Mierda! Pero lo peor de sentirse confundido y culpable era esa horrible sensación de no obtener respuesta; de no saber con quién hablar o a quién recurrir.

Siempre era Zeff su consejero -aunque ambos disimularan que lo fuera- pero este era un caso único que pensaba llevárselo a la tumba. A él no le ponían los hombres y punto. Ese percance con Zoro, ese pecado, no sería confesado nunca.

Se quedó dormido, ignorando sus emociones verdaderas y sus necesidades más intrínsecas, pero estas volvieron con una fuerza arrolladora por la mañana. No había querido tocarse en la noche a causa del asco que sentía hacia sí mismo, pero cuando despertó la urgencia era tan inmensa que de inmediato se llevó ambas manos a la entrepierna y comenzó a jalarse como si esa fuera la última vez y su vida dependiera de ello.

Trató de reprimir gemidos en vano; no quería hacer un escándalo a esas horas porque seguro que más de uno andaba despierto, pero estaba siendo el mejor orgasmo de su vida. En el punto más álgido abrió más las piernas y cuando sintió la descarga eléctrica que anunciaba la inminente eyaculación se le contrajeron los músculos, al mismo tiempo su espalda se arqueó hacia adelante obligándolo a incorporarse apenas.

— _Ya_ … —Un quejido largo, la imagen de Zoro tatuada en la mente, la divina sensación perdurable del pene duro contra las nalgas— _Ya sale_... —Y en efecto, el semen se desparramó sobre su vientre iniciando un tibio recorrido hacia el colchón. La boca abierta, la respiración entrecortada, los pelos revueltos, mejillas arreboladas y ojos en blanco.

Qué buena corrida le había regalado ese imbécil, eso fue lo que pensó, aunque de inmediato se obligó a deshacer esa idea, como si temiera que alguien pudiera leer su mente, o ver en sus pupilas dilatadas de deseo su más oscuro secreto.

Moriría con esa verdad.

Se levantó para comenzar otro día de trabajo, uno diferente al rutinario de siempre. Si lo pensaba un poco, desde que ese chico de goma había llegado a su vida, su aburrida rutina se había trastocado.

No imaginaba que conocerlo a él -y a Zoro- sería solo el principio de un cambio más profundo.

Trató de no pensar en el espadachín, pero tenía muy presente que tarde o temprano cruzaría miradas con él. No podría evitar ese bochornoso momento. Por fortuna la presencia del tripulante de un pirata de mala fama como lo era Krieg fue suficiente para obligarle a concentrarse en asuntos más primordiales.

Cuando Zoro lo vio esa mañana optó por adoptar la postura recia de siempre. Si el cocinero estaba molesto, ya se enteraría. Si quería hablar del tema, ahí estaría. Incluso, si pretendía continuar con lo que había dejado a medias, estaba dispuesto.

Pero el malnacido lo había ignorado olímpicamente desde el primer momento. Ni los buenos días, ni un hola por cortesía. Qué le dieran, volvió a pensar. Si a esas quería jugar el cocinero, bien. Él no iría corriendo detrás de ese montón de mierda petulante que solía ser Sanji, en especial cuando había una mujer en su camino. De hecho, ahí estaba, regalándole a Nami no solo comida sino un sinfín de cumplidos que se habían multiplicado en cantidad y en calidad.

Ahora le declaraba su amor eterno sin siquiera conocerla.

Su pensamiento entonces fue que era un idiota, un baboso perdido. Qué mal podía caerle un tipo que hasta ayer hasta le resultaba agradable para platicar, incluso hasta para estar en silencio; pero si eso era lo que el cocinero pretendía, pues bien.

Gin se apareció en el Baratie y acabó por contarles la razón de su desgracia, y así el nombre de Mihawk fue pronunciado. De nuevo Sanji volvía a escuchar de ese sujeto, y de nuevo podía ver ese brillo en los ojos del espadachín.

—Parece ser que mi destino no está en el Grand Line —terció con una socarrona sonrisa de satisfacción personal que hasta resultaba seductora— porque _él_ está aquí.

—Idiotas —dijo Sanji con un cigarro entre los labios. Aunque iba dirigido a quien había abierto la boca, habló en plural. Dado lo acontecido le resultaba imposible dirigirse directamente a Zoro, la culpa volvía a hacer mella en él con tan solo mirarlo—. Ustedes son la clase de gente idiota que va directo a su muerte.

No entendía del todo si la obsesión del espadachín por ese tipo era una fascinación absurda o si en verdad solo se trataba de una promesa o meta personal. Ir contra un sujeto tan fuerte y peligroso era un suicidio.

Se puede, es válido y hasta admirable, tenerse mucha confianza, pero lo de Zoro ya era imprudencia y por serlo, también estupidez. El espadachín lo miró de reojo, tan intenso el negro de su mirada y tan pecaminosos sus propios pensamientos que Sanji le dio la espalda.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero llamarme idiota es ir demasiado lejos —sentenció Zoro con firmeza—. He tirado mi vida desde que decidí convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo… así que el único que puede decirme idiota soy yo.

—Idiota —repitió el cocinero, incrédulo de confirmar lo que más temía: ese muchacho no tenía miedo ni dudas.

No sabía si sentirse maravillado por tanta convicción o en cambio sentir pena de cruzarse con una persona que, quizás y sin saberlo, buscaba la muerte en cada esquina. ¿Qué pecado buscaba expiar Zoro? ¿Qué clase de mal le había hecho el mundo para ser tan negligente con su propia vida? Eso le caía mal, porque para Sanji esta era valiosa; le había costado conservarla en ese archipiélago infernal y no la desperdiciaría por cualquier motivo.

Bueno, entonces con más razón Zoro debía tener un motivo mucho más profundo que no había compartido y que él no alcanzaba a vislumbrar del todo. Ya tendría tiempo para desentrañar ese misterio que de golpe representaba el espadachín, al menos cuando aprendiera, poco a poco, golpe a golpe, dejar de lado esa animadversión y rechazo hacia sí mismo; cuando dejara de culparse y se aceptara, sin prejuicios, y viera que la frialdad aparente de Zoro no era tal cosa, sino orgullo.

Nadie les dijo que la empresa sería sencilla; al contrario, se convertiría en un infierno, uno chispeante. Paso a paso, y limando diferencias, ambos descubrirían que ese extraño vínculo forjado al comienzo de su historia había instalado un sentimiento que permanecería siempre y cuando ambos lo pretendieran.

Era una llama pequeña que no se había extinguido y que nunca lo haría mientras ellos siguieran experimentando esa fascinación por el otro.

Nadie sabía que Sanji y Zoro se habían llevado bien en una época efímera; apenas dos míseros días, pero suficientes para dejar una huella en ellos porque, aunque no lo decían y los demás no tenían forma de sospecharlo siquiera, ambos recordaban con claridad que ese idiota que le caía tan mal no siempre había sido así de idiota.

« _Y pensar que al principio me caías bien_ », era el pensamiento compartido, mas nunca verbal. Un secreto que ambos atesoraban en silencio, a espaldas del otro, escudados tras un trato displicente y hosco que no les diera lugar a enardecer esa llama, porque intuían que daría pie a un tremebundo incendio.

Mejor así, puesto que entre insultos, patadas y sablazos marcaban una decorosa distancia. Si ellos dejaban esas formas de lado, ¿qué pasaría? Seguramente se llevarían bien, se harían amigos, ¿y luego qué seguiría? ¿Más momentos incómodos como esa fatídica noche?

Eran incapaces de adivinar que les aguardaban peores situaciones.

Se sabe que las pasiones son como huracanes y como tales generan desastres. Dicha pasión ellos preferían encausarla en peleas verbales y físicas, pero a veces, solo a veces y cuando nadie era testigo, se rendían a los encantos de la carne y a esa mutua fascinación.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por pasarse y espero que les haya gustado este primer one shot. Para el siguiente prometo que va a ver más que mero frotamiento XD Yo avisé que no iba a haber sexo a pelo de comienzo. El que avisa no es traidor.
> 
>  
> 
> 26 de marzo de 2019  
> Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	3. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subo este one shot aquí como continuación del primero, porque está más relacionado a este. Al final aclaro mejor el por qué. Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer.

La batalla contra Krieg había finalizado y el chico de goma había quedado muy mal herido. Sanji no dudó en cederle su cama para su recuperación, sin embargo, lo hizo con cierta incomodidad; porque le venía recordar a ese tonto espadachín.

No era momento para dejarse llevar por sentimientos que juzgaba de egoístas; no se trataba de él, de sus pudores o sus culpas sino de Luffy, quien a fin de cuentas se había llevado la peor parte de la contienda.

Paty y Carne lo cargaron para dejarlo tendido sobre la cama y mientras Sanji le limpiaba las heridas pensaba en todo lo ocurrido. Ese muchacho había salvado algo más que el Baratie, había salvado al viejo, había salvado sus valores.

Se quedó a un lado contemplándolo dormir. Luffy merecía disfrutar de la comodidad de la cama, merecía que estuviera allí curándolo, merecía ser admirado. Seguirlo ya no le parecía tan descabellado.

Acabó por recordar así la conversación sostenida con Zoro el día anterior, en la que este le había narrado con lujos de detalles y fingida apatía, como su capitán se había adentrado solo a un cuartel de la marina para liberarlo de una muerte segura. Sin dejar de subrayar que fue quien le recuperó su preciada katana, recuerdo de una difunta amiga con la que había hecho un juramento.

Zoro no tenía un rumbo fijo, iba por la vida siendo él mismo, tratando de sobrevivir un día más; así que cruzarse con alguien como Luffy debió haber sido revelador. Sanji entonces pudo comprender porqué cuando el espadachín aseveraba que Luffy sería el rey de los piratas lo hacía con tanta convicción.

No se sigue a nadie porque sí, menos que menos lo hace alguien como Roronoa Zoro.

Ya era tarde y todos estaban cansados, la pelea los había dejado estresados y las reparaciones agotados, así que se fueron a dormir tempano. Sanji se armó un pequeño tatami en el cuarto, preguntándose lo obvio: ¿por qué con Zoro no le había molestado compartir espacio y en cambio se hallaba allí usando mantas como colchón?

Admitía, eso sí, que todo fue producto de la casualidad: el espadachín se había quedado dormido y a él le había dado pena despertarlo. Además, era su cama, dormiría ahí a como dé lugar por muy borracho que estuviera Zoro.

El problema es que lo había disfrutado, en demasía, y temía que con Luffy fuera igual.

Le daba pavor descubrir eso nuevo en él. ¿Qué haría con su vida si llegaba a tener otra erección?

Lo cierto es que Luffy estaba muy herido y más le convenía descansar a sus anchas. Él no moriría por dormir una noche incómodo en el piso. Trató de hacerlo, pero por algún extraño motivo no podía conciliar el sueño pese al evidente cansancio.

Pensaba en el Baratie, un sitio al que consideraba su hogar, en Luffy y su propuesta: ahora hallar el All Blue era algo más posible y no un mero sueño. También en los tripulantes, la pelirroja que estaba de infarto, no negaba que ella era una buena excusa para subir a ese barco, pero allí en el restaurante solían ir mujeres así de bellas. En cambio, si le permitía a su mente traicionarse, acababa reparando en el espadachín.

Zoro…

No había dos iguales.

No habría un Zoro en el Baratie. No habría un All Blue en el Baratie. No habría aventuras en el Baratie. ¿Qué tenía por perder?

No quería traicionar al viejo, le debía demasiado, y sentía que lo hacía, porque estaba dejando atrás su derruido hogar para ir tras un sueño que más se le parecía a un cuento de hadas, motivado egoístamente por la presencia de un tipo curioso como lo era el cazador de piratas y teniendo como capitán a un don nadie, a un tal Monkey D. Luffy, capaz de hacer posible lo imposible.

Lo terminó despertado de su duermevela el estómago del capitán, este se estiró, se sentó y bostezando soltó un «qué bien dormí». Sanji desde el suelo sonrió, todavía le costaba creer que ese niñato fuera tan fuerte.

—Tengo hambre. —Se tocó la panza, que volvía a gruñir.

—Debe haber algo preparado abajo —dijo Sanji poniéndose de pie y demostrándole que no estaba solo en el cuarto. Luffy lo miró y le sonrió para de inmediato cambiar su expresión a una de desesperación.

—¡¡¡Mi sombrero!!! —Pensó que lo había perdido, pero el cocinero se lo alcanzó.

—Trata de no moverte mucho. No teníamos tantas vendas.

—No las necesito. —Se las quitó para luego reparar en el detalle— ¿Dormiste en el suelo? Lo hubieras hecho aquí. Hay espacio de sobra. —Palmeó el colchón a su lado con infinita inocencia.

Sanji, aún vestido con las prendas del día anterior -la batalla lo había dejado tan agotado-, se acercó a la ventana y buscó sus cigarros. Trataba de disimular su sonrojo, pero a la vez se decía que debía sentirse aliviado por el casual ofrecimiento de Luffy, porque eso podía significar que quizás no era tan anormal compartir espacio físico de esa forma con alguien de su mismo género.

No, si no hay malas intenciones o pensamientos obscenos de por medio es perfectamente normal.

—Estabas muy mal herido, así que pensé que mejor te dejaba la cama para que estuvieras más cómodo.

—¡Eres muy amable! —dijo regalándole una de las sonrisas más anchas y genuinas que tenía.

Esa frase… esa pequeña frase lo estremeció un poco. Prendió el cigarro y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana. Le venía a recordar una vez más a ese sujeto de ridículo pelo verde, y le molestaba caer en la cuenta de que le estaba regalando demasiado de su tiempo mental.

Es que nunca había conocido gente así, y eso que en el Baratie habían pasado millones de piratas y cazadores. Toda clase de rufián, y solo Luffy con la luz necesaria para subyugarlo, toda clase de sujeto intimidante, para que se apareciera Zoro, imantándolo a él. Quería caminar a su lado y conocerlo. Oh, y la bella e inigualable pelirroja, que por alguna poderosa razón viajaba con ellos; siempre había lugar en su mente para las bellezas, estaba en su naturaleza. Y Usopp, pobre, que no solía regalarle nada de su tiempo mental, aunque intuía que no le costaría ganarse su simpatía.

—Entonces, ¿te vienes conmigo? —dijo Luffy trayéndolo a la realidad.

—No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que ese viejo reconozca mis habilidades —le aseguró una vez más a un terco Luffy. De inmediato era una cualidad que salía a relucir en el chico de goma: a veces sabía ser sumamente egoísta y caprichoso. Nadie dijo que era perfecto.

—De acuerdo, me rindo —mintió, estirando un brazo para jalarlo de la camisa y llevárselo a rastras.

—¡Secuestrarme no es rendirse!

Luffy lo entendió sin más, podía no tener una inteligencia sobresaliente, podía no saber de física cuántica, pero sí tenía mucha inteligencia emocional y sabía sacar conclusiones acertadas sobre lo que las personas sentían o pensaban.

Sabía que Sanji era una buena persona, lo supo al ver como le daba de comer a Gin; en la manera en la que arriesgó su vida por salvar más que madera; en el noble gesto de cuidarlo cediéndole su cama y curando sus heridas. Luffy sabía mucho de las emociones, estas habían sido sus únicas compañeras la mayor parte de su vida. Se nutría de ellas, aprendía.

Podía parecer colérico por momentos, impulsivo y testarudo, pero también sabía reír y no hacerse mala sangre por lo irreversible y era especialista en dar en el clavo cuando una persona trataba de ocultar alguna emoción. No era un sujeto fácil de engañar; tal como había dicho Zoro: no se juzga el contenido por el envase.

—Ahora más que nunca el Baratie me necesita —dijo en referencia a las reparaciones—, pero algún día iré al Grand Line… ¿Has escuchado hablar del All Blue?

Y desde lo alto Zeff lo pudo ver, la cara de Sanji irradiaba una felicidad rayana lo infantil. Desde que lo había conocido siempre le había parecido un muchachito demasiado alegre, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que esa era tan solo una máscara.

El viejo sabía que la había pasado fatal con su familia, no necesitaba que Sanji le contara para darse cuenta de que había nacido y vivido bajo la violencia y el abandono absoluto; para colmo padecieron el naufragio, no obstante, Sanji no se ahogaba en el pasado y hacía un esfuerzo por disfrutar de esa nueva oportunidad que le daba la vida, de tener otra.

Eso era vida para él, y no la que tenía en el palacio del Germa 66. Prefería ser un sucio cocinero de altamar antes que el noble príncipe de un ejército asesino. Lejos de su familia podía ser libre, podía dar toda la gentileza y el amor que a él no supieron darle. Todo el respeto, amabilidad y paciencia que no tuvieron para con él.

Mientras pudiera evitarlo, haría todo lo posible para que ninguna otra persona, fuera quien fuera, experimentara esos sentimientos. Zeff se encargó de inculcarle valores que su familia no había sabido darle.

Y con esa cara se quedó el viejo, porque él le conocía todas las sonrisas, las mecánicas que solía dedicarle a los clientes para caerles bien y ganar propina, las frías, esas que eran por compromiso, las irónicas, apuntadas a sus compañeros de trabajo, las de coquetería, para conquistar a alguna dama; pero Zeff pudo ver que esa en particular era una de auténtica dicha.

Se lo veía realmente feliz al idiota, y si lo pensaba bien siempre era así cuando hablaban del All Blue. No hacía falta tener la bola de cristal para vaticinar el futuro. Sanji, el cocinero marítimo del restaurante flotante el Baratie, se uniría a esa tripulación.

No era capaz de vislumbrar lo que eso significaría en su vida, pero le resultaba interesante conocer más a fondo a esa clase de gente, en especial al espadachín, y no quería quedarse con el que _hubiera pasado si_...

Sabía que había oportunidades que se daban una sola vez en la vida, y esta era una de ellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encontré un tema muy bueno en el foro de pirateking sobre los días reales que transcurren en la historia. Es loco pensarlo, pero, aunque a nosotros se nos ha hecho 20 años, en realidad (en el punto que está situado el fanfic) hablamos de un mes. En el día 9 se resalta que Luffy necesitó descansar. De hecho, está la viñeta de él despertándose en la cama de Sanji.
> 
> Aunque sea poco el tiempo transcurrido la convivencia afianza los lazos. Quieras o no, pasar las 24 hs con una persona te enseña a leerla en silencio. A la corta terminas reparando en sus estados de ánimo, en sus tics, en sus defectos y virtudes. Es una persona con la que hablas mucho, porque el encierro te lleva a eso. Más lo vivido (en el caso de los Muwigara) no resulta descabellado el que desarrollen afectos profundos. Enseguida conoces tanto a ese que hace un mes resultaba ser un don nadie, que de golpe parece que en realidad era un amigo de toda la vida.
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Les doy las gracias enormes a Yageni por revisar este fic.
> 
> Un saludo.
> 
>  
> 
> 23 de abril de 2019  
> Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.

**Author's Note:**

> Es todo por ahora. Se supone que es un one shot, pero me quedó algo largo, así que prefiero cortarlo aquí. Reviso la otra parte y en cuanto pueda (calculen un lustro más o menos) lo subo. 
> 
> Nah, en realidad creo que actualizaré en un par de días, pero no quiero prometer nada porque todo depende de mi suerte para acceder a una computadora.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
